deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Joker (The Dark Knight) VS Joker (Arthur Fleck)
Description The Dark Knight vs Joker! The clown prince of crime has been through many iterations, but we'll be pitting the greatest and most complex movie Jokers against each other! Because who doesn't love a good clown fight? Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Head to a Comic Book store, throw a dart in any direction, and you'll probably hit a Batman comic. Boomstick: And there's no doubt that wherever that costumed vigilante with daddy issues is, his nemesis is never too far behind. And there's even LESS of a doubt that no one would milk the poor clown dry to fit into a few complex movie performances. Wiz: This is shown by the Dark Knight's Joker, the anarchist. Boomstick: And Arthur Fleck, the tragic clown. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, and Skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Joker(The Dark Knight) (*Cue A Dark Knight*) Wiz: Joker is something of an Enigma, so we tried our hardest to gather as much information on him as possible. No one throughout his infamous crime career could nab the criminal; since he always covered his tracks, remaining several steps ahead of Batman and the GCPD. Boomstick: An even bigger mystery is how this nutcase managed to get this high up on the spectrum! And his scars. That's a pretty hot topic. Wiz: The soon-to-be Joker apparently suffered abuse from his father at a young age, in which he had to endure his mother being beaten and having his father torment him with his relentless fear of clowns. Boomstick: The ironic and unironic abuse paled in comparison to one faithful night. Joker's Mom finally stopped taking her husband's shit, so she decided to grab the ol' kitchen knife for a little stabby stabby if it came to it. Wiz: This proved a mistake, since not only did he overpower his wife, but he even managed to permanently disfigure his child's face by slicing a "grin" into the sides of his mouth. Boomstick: Wait, I thought he got his scars from Batman. Wiz: Joker always had a multiple choice backstory, so no single origin is necessarily the correct one. The clown eventually rose to power in the criminal empire and took Gotham by storm. Boomstick: Yeah, if storms became more mysterious and unknown than the Batman himself. He had accomplished several successful bank robberies, which usually shoned more attention onto himself and his crimes. Wiz: It doesn't take long for Batman to tail the clown, only to find him much harder to take down than it seems. Joker's main goal became pushing Batman and the residents of Gotham past their moral limits, to prove that one way or another, everyone is like him. Even people like Batman or Harvey Dent. As quoted in the movie, some people can't be bought, bullied, reasoned or negotiated with. Joker sits in his cell with a blank stare on his face, while limply clapping his hands. Boomstick: Some people just want to watch the world burn. Like Grandma Boomstick when we lost in her bingo class. Wiz: You play bingo with your Grandmother? Boomstick: Hey, I'm not proud of it. ''' ''(*Cue Aggressive Expansion - The Dark Knight*)'' Wiz: Although he may not have superhuman abilities, Joker is far from defenseless. He has shown above average fighting skill in which he managed to take down cops and thugs in hand to hand combat with relative ease, and he's even managed to survive going toe to toe with Batman himself; although he couldn't do significant damage without the assistance of attack dogs. '''Boomstick: Joker is also skilled with knives, guns, and explosives; since he's a feared anarchist that has caused citywide chaos with his resources. Hell, he even killed a guy with a pencil! The only other guy I've seen do that is John Wick. And when you start comparing Joker to John Wick, you know we've come far as a species. Joker grabs the attacker and slams his head onto the pencil; which disappears as the man falls to the floor. Joker: Ta-Da! Wiz: The Joker is incredibly durable, as shown that he can take hits from Batman and not go down. Joker has also shown incredible feats of being an expert tactician. He has managed to create complex plans and scenarios that looped Gotham into his twisted game. Another feat of his intelligence was him converting Harvey Dent; a soon to be Mayor, to the point of insanity. And the most impressive part is that with all of his dangerous schemes... Boomstick: He managed to get away with it, without being killed in battle. That's some Home Alone shit right there. The downside is that he's merely a human; so a well placed shot to the skull can spell trouble for him. Wiz: But no matter what, this Joker will be remembered for the chaos he caused, and the legacy he left behind. Including the performance of his character. Boomstick: We'll never stop missing Heath Ledger. Rest in Peace, you legend. The Joker: As you know, madness is like gravity...all it takes is a little push... Joker(Arthur Fleck) (*Cue: A Bad Comedian - Joker OST*) Wiz: Before the age of Batman, Gotham City was filled to the brim with rotten criminals and even more rotten crimes. In a classic rags to "riches" story, Joker himself had a tough upbringing before he became the Clown Prince of Crime. Boomstick: Arthur Fleck was presumably born in Gotham City, in which he was raised by a Woman named Penny Fleck and her psychotic Boyfriend. Fleck had to deal with countless beatings at the hands of Penny's boyfriend, which caused the poor bastard to obtain a mental illness, due to all the blows to the head. Which makes no sense from a realistic standpoint. I've had many childhood head bangs and I turned out just fine...say, what were we talking about? Wiz: The exact mental illness Arthur has is known as Pathological Laughing Disorder, which causes uncontrollable laughter at rather inappropriate moments. Arthur also suffers from vivid Hallucinations, memory loss, and heavy depression. Boomstick: Arthur wanted nothing more than to be loved and make people happy, but since he lives in Gotham, people treated him like absolute crap. He spent his days tending to his mother, as well as idolizing Thomas Wayne and Murray Franklin as his true father figures. One day he lands a job as a stand up comedian/clown; which suffers because the residents of Gotham are human trash and beat up Arthur. Wiz: His co-worker Randall gives Arthur a small revolver for self defense; a kind gesture on his part. After a mishap of Arthur fantasizing over his neighbor, Sophie, and a failed stand up performance, life gets worse for Arthur. His revolver is exposed to a group of Hospitalized staff and children while working as a clown; in which Randall blames it on Arthur, which gets him fired. Arthur(dressed as a party clown) stomps his feet, in which his revolver slides out. The patients and staff stop speaking as Arthur awkwardly retrieves and hides the weapon. Boomstick: The sad clown marches his ass on the Subway, where his Laughing disorder manages to save a random woman from three Wallstreet boys. But as I've said before; everyone sucks in Gotham. They beat the poor guy down until Arthur finally puts his gun to good use; killing two out of self defense and the other as an execution. What really surprised Arthur was how good it felt. And what REALLY surprised him was how much support the murder got, but we'll get to that later. Wiz: Believe it or not, life got worse for Arthur. Arthur is humiliated by Murray Franklin on live television; who makes fun of Arthur's failed comedy attempt. He attempts to speak to Thomas Wayne, who he believes is his father, to get answers. Boomstick: This could've been civil, if Arthur didn't touch a young Bruce Wayne, choke Alfred through the bars, and laugh at random moments. I guess the punch that Thomas gave him was justified enough. Back in my part of Texas, we get odd people like him on a daily basis. Wiz: Thomas Wayne wasn't Arthur's father; meaning Penny lied to him all these years. He kills her after she is hospitalized after a recent stroke, and he begins a descent into deeper madness. Arthur is invited on the Murray Franklin show, due to the recent popularity of his stand up performance. He creates a new identity as well; calling himself Joker After escaping detectives with the help of quick thinking and clown protestors inspired by Arthur. Joker laughs at the incapacitated detective, taunting them with a dance and a wave as he escapes Boomstick: He makes it to the show, but he loses his final father figure once he witnesses Murray making fun of Joker. Judging by the look in his eyes, someone was definitely going to die that night. And someone did! Joker makes a bad impression by telling dark jokes, confessing to murdering those two wall street guys; as well as ranting about society. Oh, and he shoots Murray. Who woulda' thunk it? Joker stands up and blows a hole in Murray's skull, his corpse leaned over as blood splatters the wall. The audience shrieks in horror. Boomstick: Is it bad that I kind of enjoyed this death? Wiz: Well, that depends on what society thinks. Boomstick: Speaking of, we live in a soc-''' Wiz smacks Boomstick atop the head with his robot arm, shutting him up Wiz: Anyway, Joker is soon caught by the police, yet he takes pleasure in watching the rioting Gotham; inspired by Joker's murders. The police car crashes, however, and he is freed by the rioters. He dances to their cheers as they proclaim Joker as their leader. And for once in his life, Arthur found people who liked him. '''Boomstick: Damn, we said a lot. (*Cue: Smile - Jimmy Durante*) Wiz: Arthur may be a human, but he's proven himself to be capable of a lot. He managed to casually shatter tough objects, like a phone booth or a clock with only a few strikes; all without showing any signs of pain. Arthur was also able to grab and choke Alfred without letting go for a small amount of time. Another feat of his strength comes from managing to overpower and kill Randall; who is taller and more bulky than Arthur. Boomstick: Arthur is pretty fast, too. He managed to outrun two fit detectives, even when they were only a few meters away from him. Hell, he wasn't even tired! And combined with enthusiastically dancing down the stairs and quickly squeezing past protestors on a crowded and chaotic subway station; Arthur has amazing stamina. Especially when he's pissed off; as shown on his previous strength feats. Wiz: Arthur also happens to be great with his revolver; which he calls the Colt Detective Special. He managed to accurately shoot two attackers while being beaten point blank, and even land a bullet on a fleeing enemy, who was reasonably at a far distance. He also shows signs of being a decent tactician. Arthur used his surroundings to catch the fleeing wall street guy, and to outsmart and outrun trained detectives. Boomstick: But where Arthur really shines is Durability. He has endured so many beatings that he can continue on just fine after taking one. He was just fine after being smashed over the head with a wooden sign, while he was running at full speed. Arthur even survived a serious car crash in which an Ambulance struck the car pretty hard. And he was still able to function and even DANCE after it! Wiz: Yet Arthur is still a measly human, and a slightly less impressive one than Dark Knight's Joker. Now, that doesn't necessarily mean that Arthur would lose instantly, but his feats aren't as impressive as other incarnations. His medical condition can also give away his position in a stealth situation, and his hallucinations can tamper with his mind. Boomstick: At least Arthur's hope for this matchup can put on a happy face. Arthur Fleck: For my whole life, I didn't know if I even really existed. But I do. And people are starting to notice. Pre-Death Battle (*Cue: Wiz and Boomstick*) Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLEEE! DEATH BATTLE (*Cue :Call Me Joker*) Overlooking a pitch black Gotham City, the formerly crowded streets are illuminated by patches of flame. Rioters dressed in identical clown masks cheer for the surrounding chaos, while some focus on expanding it. Cars are flipped over, windows smashed, and lit Molotov Cocktails are tossed into nearby establishments. A lone man trudges through a darkened alley, away from the anarchy. He is dressed in a dark green shirt and bright yellow vest; all under a red suit. On his face rests a fresh combination of white, red, and blue makeup(which had been cleaned up after a recent injury). The man is none other than Arthur Fleck, who lets out a dry chuckle in the middle of a drag from his lit cigarette. He stops in his tracks to admire the chaos; which he had been responsible for causing. The irony that a man like him could inspire so many was almost too much to bear. Arthur puffs out a ring of smoke and flicks the cigarette into the night. A loud rumbling sound catches Arthur's attention. He turns himself to witness a bright yellow school bus race down the street, parallel to the other side of the alley. Arthur's curiosity peaked as he followed the vehicle... (*Cue: Evening the Odds*) The school bus intentionally collided with the side of a skyscraper; which near the top had large blue letters reading "Wayne Enterprises". The bus's tainted yellow doors popped open, and six men stepped out, each wearing dark clothes and...clown masks? But these weren't like the ones the protestors wore. These were arguably more ghoulish, and were fixated into an angry frown. One of them yanked out a buzzsaw and jammed it into the front door, attempting to shred past it; leaving a spray of yellow sparks. Their plan succeeded, and the man signaled the rest to follow him into the building. Arthur gripped his revolver and recklessly followed the gang once the coast was clear. He had no idea why he was risking his life, but he had a feeling he was about to find out. The inside of the building was dully lit with a few scattered lights illuminating several rooms. The men in clown masks marched up to sets of stairs and turned a corner. The room had a large glass window stretching across a singular wall, giving anyone in their an exceptional view of the city. Large brown crates(which countered the luxury of the rest of the building) rested on huge shelves; which stretched as far as the eye could see; which wasn't very far due to the weak lighting. One man lifts a crate off it's shelf, cracking it open with a nearby crowbar. Long, black guns rested inside. The other men crowded around, not noticing Arthur follow up and duck behind the staircase railing. The person who opened up the crate reached in and pulled out a machine gun, waving it for the men to see. The same man then began walking to the other side of the room, loading the gun and turning to his men. Arthur wasn't a fool, so he was more suspicious than the men. His suspicion was justified, as the man holding the gun whipped around and fired several bullets into his men. Two were killed instantly, and the remaining three scrambled to snatch the weapons abd fight back. The murderer retreated past the shelves, reloading his weapon. Arthur's eyes widened in anticipation while the startled men took cover behind their shelf. He figured he could remain hidden, as long as- Arthur covered his mouth in fear, as he knew the worst that could possibly happen was about to occur. A painful laugh erupted from his throat, far beyond his control echoes throughout the room. The three men jerk their heads in his direction and point their weapons at him. Arthur froze, desperately trying to cover his laughter; a futile effort. The armed men notice the revolver in his hand and load their guns. Arthur's eyes widen in caution, but that was the only negative emotion he exposed. On instinct, Arthur grabs his gun and clicked the trigger twice, unloading two shots that collided with two of the men's skulls. The last one nearly pulled the trigger on Arthur, but was cut off by a sudden gunshot and a spurt of blood spraying from his right temple; which Arthur wasn't responsible for. As the last gunman collapsed to the floor, Arthur turned his head and ran to the center of the room, searching for the source of the shot. And he found it. (1:15) The gang member that shot the others emerges from the darkness. His arms are outstretched and hands open; with the exception of his right hand holding a small handgun(instead of the large one he used earlier). Arthur backs away from the man across from him and points his revolver in anticipation. The man stops in his tracks and removes his mask, revealing a full face of clumsily applied white makeup, filthy black circles around his eyes, and a red smile across his cheeks, which looked like actual cuts on his face. Joker (The Dark Knight): I like you gimmick. But I gotta say, you lack originality. The clown points his gun at Arthur, who does the same. Any fear or nerves Arthur once had were gone, as a crooked grin takes over his face. Arthur Fleck: It's like I'm looking in a mirror. Except I smile because my suffering is over. And for you, it's just begining. Both of the men load their guns and start speed walking forward. The Dark Knight's Joker lets out an excited chuckle. Joker (The Dark Knight): Then come on, and HIT ME! Both men start charging forward, staying alert and steadying a fist. FIGHT! (*Cue: Slappy Theme - Dead Rising 2*) Results Next Time Credits + Original Track The thumbnail credit for this fight goes to DYMallday. The original track for this fight would be titled "The Deck of Fleck", in which the name bases itself off of Arthur Fleck's surname and the Dark Knight Joker's playing card deck. The track image would be a Joker 2019 protester mask with a Joker card covering it's right eye. Category:"Clown" Themed Death Battles Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:RedDead35000 Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles